halofandomcom-20200222-history
Forge World
Forge World is a new map in Halo: Reach, and is the largest map in the series' history. Set on a Halo, Forge World allows for the most flexible Forge editing ever seen, allowing players to create entire maps, within the larger map itself.[http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&cid=27386 Bungie.net: Forge World ViDoc] Description The canyon is a direct remake of the original Halo: Combat Evolved level.[http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&cid=27228 Bungie.net: Bungie Day "Deja View"] It was first revealed to the public through a Red vs. Blue public service announcement, requested by Bungie in celebration of Bungie Day 2010, and thought to be a simple remake of Blood Gulch. The true nature of this map was revealed in the Forge World ViDoc on July 22, 2010. It actually began development as five separate maps, which were then combined. Forge World makes use of a new system in the game's engine called impostering that allows very distant objects to be drawn cheaply. It is a giant map consisting of five distinct areas: the canyon area (which is modeled after Blood Gulch), an island, an enclosed space, a small cliff area, and the rock (a tall, corkscrew-shaped island, based loosely off of Ascension). The canyon is set in a semi-enclosed, symmetrical canyon with a base at either end, an open field inbetween, and a drying river running through it. The level supports vehicles and is recommended for larger team games. Other than the environmental changes, this area of the map is very faithful to the original Blood Gulch, with even the simplest nooks in the canyon walls being remade. The section itself is larger than the original Blood Gulch map, and possesses teleporters reminiscent of those from the maps Cold Storage and Gemini. The bases themselves are actual objects placeable and removable through Forge, and can be given a red or blue theme in the object menu to designate which team it belongs to. The island area is roughly symmetrical, with a large rock formation in the center and a small bay on one side that molds this area into a "U-shape". There is also a small tunnel that cuts through the center rock. The enclosed area is reminiscent of the Crypt from Sandbox. Instead of stone, however, it appears to be made of Forerunner alloys. The "pocket" is a roughly rectangular grassy patch about the same size as the the Crypt, but is positioned on the edge of a cliff with the lake below. The "rock" is a tall spiraling column of rock stretching out of the lake. Pinnacle, the remake for the popular Halo 2 map Ascension, takes place here. In the new ViDoc, at approximately 5:09, newer version of Halo 2's Warlock can be seen. Locations The following are locations on the map that are so named on the Monitor's HUD during the Forge World ViDoc[http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&cid=27386 Bungie.net: Forge World ViDoc]: *Alaska *Canyon *Coastline *Coliseum *Island *Lagoon *Montana *Pillar *Quarry Trivia *It is currently the only known level in Halo: Reach to take place on a Halo installation. *Because it has been confirmed that the events of Halo: Reach take place solely on the planet Reach, it can be assumed that this map will not be integrated into the Campaign like most, if not all, of the others. *This is the largest Halo multiplayer map up to date. *According to Bungie's Forge World reveal at Comic-Con 2010, 1000 copies of each item will be allowed on the map. *The Forge budget is 10,000. *It seems possible to recolor vehicles according to team (eg, blue mongooses, red Warthogs). This capability was demonstrated on Forge World. Gallery File:Blood Gulch Reach.png|A view of the canyon in the Hemmorhage variant. File:Blood Gulch 02.png|A Missile Warthog and a Gauss Warthog. File:Blood Gulch 03.png|A view of the valley. File:Blood Gulch 04.png|One of the many caves. File:Blood Gulch 05.png|A portion of the fields. File:Blood Gulch 06.png|Blue base and the lake, in the Hemmorhage variant. File:Blood Gulch 07.png|A parked Banshee, with Halo in the background. File:Blood Gulch 08.png|The map from above, featuring the new playable area in the distance. File:Blood Gulch Red Base.png|A view of the red base in the Hemmorhage variant. File:Reach MP Hemorrhage01.jpg|Hemorrhage File:Reach MP Pinnacle01.jpg|Pinnacle File:Reach MP theCage04.jpg|The Cage Sources Category:Halo: Reach Category:Multiplayer Maps